Spin The Bottle
by Fanpires101
Summary: Bella is just and ordinary girl living in Forks, but when Mike Newton invited her to a party and the Cullen's show up what happens? What happens when Emmett suggests spin the bottle? Will anyone survive? My version of Twilight.Cullen's are Vamps.
1. Party

**Okay so I had this idea while talking to my friend and I was like "I need to go write something down!" and she said okay "I need to do something too" and I said what and she said "Put you in and Insane Asylum" and then I squealed because Alice Cullen was there and ran off skipping.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, just Edward. MWAHAHA! *grumbles because bella has to remind her that it's her husband***

**Chapter 1- Party  
BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Come back here I have something to ask you!" Mike Newton yelled as I started sprinting down the hallway away from him. Childishly I ran into a classroom and hid behind the door hoping he wouldn't see me. He came into the classroom and then I heard him sigh and leave. I peaked out and then stepped out into the hallway. Someone pulled me towards them and I fought the urge to scream. I turned prepared to let Mike down……again.

"Bella I have something to ask you." Yeah I got that part, I was just worried over the actual question.

"I'm having this party……and I want you to come. You can even ask people if you want." Mike told me. A party? With Mike? I wasn't sure. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Mike lemme go!" I yelled at him. He continued holding on still hoping for a answer.

"So will you go?"

"Uh sure! Now let me GO!" I yelled at his face, I could always back out later.

"Okay! I'll wait for you by the door! My house tonight at seven!" Mike hollered as I sprinted down the hallway towards lunch. Great now I have to go. Oh well I'll just invite everyone I know and then I can hang out with them.

I rang to lunch quickly buying lunch I went over and sat next to Jessica.

"Hey Jess," I said nibbling on my brownie.

"Hey Bella," Jess said smiling at me.

"Sooooo, do you want to come to this party that Mike invited me too?" I asked Jess's eyes widened with excitement as soon as I mentioned Mike's name.

"Yes! I would love to go. When is it?"

"Tonight. Mike's house. Seven." I told her before running off to find Angela. She must be in the bathroom. I ran into the hallway but in my haste I tripped over my own feet. I braced myself for the cold, hard ground but never felt it. I opened my eyes and surprisingly Edward Cullen was staring down at me, his arms around me waist.

"You should be more careful then that, Bella." Edward said in his damn sexy voice.

"Y-yeah, I should." I stared into those beautiful, gold eyes and immediately blurted out.

"Mike's having a party. Do you want to come?" I asked him blushing as soon as the words were out.

"Are you going?" He asked me his breath tickling my face.

"Yes."

"Well then. I'll see." Now I was most defiantly going. Edward released me gave me a dazzling smile and then left. I turned and stumbled my way into the girls bathroom. Angela was there washing her hands. She smiled.

"Hey Bella." She greeted me.

"Hey Ang," I said examining myself in the mirror.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela notices everything.

"Um, yeah I was just talking to Edward Cullen." I explained.

"Oh. That would explain it." She said nodding her head.

"What?"

"You love Edward Cullen." She told me as if we were talking about the weather.

"I do not!" atleast I don't think I do……

"Bella your head over heels for him. The way he looks at you I would say he's the same way." I was about to object but she just kept going.

"The way you move around him. And the way he moves around you, it's love Bella, trust me." Angela walked out of the bathroom and I was faced with a question: Did I love Edward Cullen?


	2. ALICE!

**Okay thanks to everyone who had read this, and here's the second chapter. You'll get Bella and Edward POV**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, just Edward! MWAHAHAHAHA! *grumbles because bella starts rantin about 'my husband' and blahahahahaha**

**EPOV**

That day flashed in a blur one class here, move, class, move, class. It was normal. Was being the operative word. I had just went back to lunch. After being with Bella my thoughts revolved around her and as usual I was in a daze.

"…..I know they never had it before! But let me tell you- Edward!" Alice yelled waving her small hands above her head and standing on a chair. Everyone in the Cafeteria turned to look, way to be inconspicuous Alice. I hurried over to were her and my family sat talking amongst themselves while playing with the food they wouldn't eat.

"What is it Alice?" I asked irrataion running think in my voice. I wanted to go watch Bella, the beautiful, wonderful, smart-

"How come you didn't tell me we were invited to a party?!" Alice yelled at me turning a few heads.

"Because your not. _I _am." I tried telling her but she was already out of her seat running a little fast for a human. I ran after her reading her mind. NO! She cannot ask Bella that!

"Bella can my family and I come to the party too?" Alice asked Bella. Bella seemed to be frozen her fork was about to feed her some spaghetti when Alice asked her and it hadn't moved since.

"Bella?" Alice said smiling down at her.

"Uhhhhh, s-sure," Bella stuttered.

"Oh thank you! How about I come over after school and we can go shopping? Oh that will work." Alice seemed to forget Bella was even there and I had to cover up for her slip.

"What Alice meant to say was will that work?" I covered for her slip giving her one of my famous dazzling smiles.

"Yes! Anything for y-. I mean uh yeah." I smiled at Bella and knew that I loved her. I inhaled a breath and the burning in my throat started. I gave her one last smile before towing Alice away from her.

"_Edward let me go! I'm not a little girl! I'm almost a hundred years old!"_ Alice thought and I released her wrist.

"What went down over there? You made that poor Swan girl confused, scared and excited." Jasper asked Alice. Alice curled up against his side.

"Oh nothing. Bella and I are going to go shopping after school though." Thoughts of Bella filled my head as I watched her eat, every now and again she would glance at our table, see me staring and look down and blush. I felt something hit my head and looked to a paper ball rolled up at my feet.

"Thinking about her again Eddy?" Emmett said yanking his head to the side when he said her.

"Emmett you know I hate it when you call me that." I growled at him.

"Your right I do know that Eddy. I just don't care." Emmett grinned and a bunch of girls in a table three down from us giggled. Emmett waved and Rose smacked him over the head.

"Class time." I got up and left watching Bella from the corner of my eye.

BPOV

WOW. I didn't know Alice Cullen knew my name, let alone was friendly enough to ask me to go shopping with her!

"Bella what the heck did Alice Cullen want from _you?" _Jessica asked, the way she said it implied she was too, astounded that Alice knew my name. I realized I was still shooting glances at their table even though they weren't there.

I turned to Jess a fake smile, "Alice and I are going shopping after school." That was a shock even for me and the way her eyes bugged out of her head I think it was quite a surprise to her too. I realized I had never asked Angela and quickly hurried over to her seat realizing I only had minutes to my next class.

"Hey Ang?" I asked her sitting between her and Ben.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Mike's having a party…..and I'm going and I was wondering if you and Ben wanted to come." I said in a small voice.

"Why are _you_ going?" She asked suspiciously. I threw a glance over my shoulder at Ben and she seemed to catch on.

"Ben can me and Bella talk alone for a sec?" She asked him fluttering her eyelashes. Ben nodded and hurried off. Wrapped around her finger.

"It's Edward. I was thinking about it and I think…..you might be right. I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen." I whispered to her.

"I knew it. Anyway is he going?" She asked me clearly intrigued.

"He said he would think about it. The his sister, Alice, came over and asked if the whole family could go I said yes and now were going shopping after school." I confessed and the school bell rang.

"I'm calling you later!" Shouted Angela. We were in the hallway in a minute each running in opposite directions.


	3. Shopping Trip

**Thanks again to all my wonderful readers! Love ya guys! So here is Bella's POV all the way through. **

**Disclaimer- I do own Twilight! What? I can be sued? Never mind! Only Edward……….. hehehehehehe**

**Chapter 3- Shopping Trip  
BPOV**

I made my way to English in a daze coming in late I quickly took my seat after being scolded by the teacher. I saw Emmett Cullen ( I had this class with Alice and Emmett) look at me with a confused look on his face. He grinned and I shied back, seeming to melt into the wall. Emmett chucked a piece of paper at me and I opened it. _Thanks for the Party invite! Where going to need someone to liven up this bunch and I have the perfect thing in mind….. _Emmett had wrote. I hand shot down on my paper snatching it up.

"Emmett Cullen!" Bella Swan! Detention! After class!" The teacher bellowed. I shot a look of annoyance to Emmett but saw that Alice Cullen was repeating hitting him.

"Alice Cullen, do you need detention too?" asked the teacher. Mr. Black looked at Alice with nothing but longing in his eyes. Ew. The teacher walked down the side of the aisle looking straight at both the Cullen's.

"Mr. Black I don't think that will be necessary. In fact Emmett, Bella, and I were planning a study session after school but I guess that's not going to be able to happen now that they have detention….." Alice gave the teacher one of the Cullen's famous dazzling smiles and the teacher had to wait a minute before he could speak again.

"Well how about I move your detention? Would Wednesday work?" Alice and the teacher were now running dates and after 3 minutes the teacher looked at me.

"Thursday afternoon. Lunch Detention. Don't be late." I shot a smile at Alice and she smiled back, friendly girl.

"'Kay I'll be there." I said. Mr. Black nodded and went back to his boring lecture on something I didn't know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later I gathered my books and was on my way out when someone strong grabbed my elbow and spun my around. Alice was standing in front of me, holding my elbow in her small grasp. Emmett was standing behind her, grinning, while he looked at me.

"So would you like to meet me at my house or would you like me too pick you up?" Alice asked me. I was still staring down at her hand which was still wrapped around my elbow. She let go and I looked up.

"I don't care. Either's fine." I was surprised with how strong my voice was, normally when I talked to Edward my voice would quiver, crack, and stutter, of course, this was Alice, and I was talking about _Edward_.  
"……I'll pick you up then." Alice said.

"What time?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, and I thought I saw her lips twitch in a smile.

"It's two now. I'll pick you up at two thirty." Alice said slowly. I nodded and she left, skipping out the door. Emmett punched me in my shoulder and left after her. My shoulder started throbbing and I walked out after them.

Ten minutes later I was in front of my house. I got out and ran upstairs, changing from old worn jeans and a black sweater, to slightly less worn jeans, and a red V neck. I ran down stairs and ate a poptart and then heard a horn honk. Alice was in a yellow Porsche, in my drive. I grabbed my purse and ran outside hopping in the passenger seat.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her.

"Hi Bella." She smiled at me and pulled out of the driveway. She started accelerating……accelerating……..accelerating and didn't stop. We had reached ninety two miles and hour before she finally looked over and saw me halfway down my seat, gripping the edges of the chair.

"Sorry." She apologized slowing down to eighty eight. We arrived there and we both hopped out. We walked into the mall.

"So," said Alice. "Let's talk about Edward."


	4. Plan? What Plan?

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story, for choosing "Spin The Bottle" when there's so many others better, THANKS! Okay so here's the mall scene.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight (as much as I wish I did).

**Chapter 4- Plan? What plan?  
BPOV**

"Excuse me? What did you say? I think I miss heard you…." I trailed off uncertain. He was starting to get to me, I did heard her wrong, I'm sure of it.

"I said, let's talk about Edward." Alice replied slowly, analyzing my face. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. This isn't  
good.

"Um……….. He has nice hair………..he always dresses nice……he doesn't try and look down my shirt when I go by……and he seems very polite." What did she want me to say? It's her brother for god's sake! I can't exactly tell her I'm in love with every single thing Edward does.

"We both know that's not what I meant," Alice shook her head before grabbing my wrist and leading me into Louis Vuitton store. "Really. I think you like him. And you should go with that feeling. Oh this is adorable for you!" Alice held up a tiny white with purple stripes bikini up against me.

"Hello Miss Cullen! It's so nice to see you again!" A very exicted employee came up, and greeted Alice, beaming.

"Thanks Gavin." Alice replied. Turning back to me she handed me the bathing suit.

"Thanks, but I don't usually wear bikini's and that's way to much. And I'm not in love with Edward." I said firmly.

"I never said you were….." Alice looked at me triumphantly. I realized a second to late that I shouldn't have said that much.

"Go try this on." She instructed as she pushed my towards the dressing rooms. I followed the employee into one of the many stalls, him eyeing my as if to say 'hun this is for serious people, not people on a dare' but left soon after.

"Alice, I think it's too small." I told her as I came out of the dressing room, tugging at the corners of the bathing suit, if you could call it that. Alice was on her phone and when she caught sight of me said something I didn't catch and hung up.

"No! That's great!" She said, walking over to me.

"Alice, it's a two hundred and twenty dollars," I whispered, embarrassed by the number and that I even tried it on.

"Oh don't worry about it, I've got it covered. I got these for you too. And these for myself." Alice held up a dark blue halter dress for me, and another one that was yellow and had spaghetti straps that flowed out at the bottom. Both were very pretty, but way to much.

"Alice please don't." I argued with her, as she held up hers. One was a blue halter dress that stopped right after her thighs, another was a long flowing red one, and of course, a bright pink striped yellow bikini.

"Don't worry. Now I'll pay and then I'm sure your starving, we'll get some pizza and then talk some more." Alice skipped off to pay for our things, and I sat there in agony, hoping uselessly, that Alice would have a change of heart.

Five minutes later Alice was back, holding four large shopping bags.

"Alice we only had a couple things, how did you fill up four shopping bags?"

"Well I was about to pay when I saw these earrings that would go perfectly with your dresses, so I got those. And then these shoes, and another shirt, and a bathing suit cover up. Then I got a couple things for myself….."Alice trailed off shrugging. She handed me a bag, and I held it up high, it was _heavy._

"Let's go eat!" Alice said and linked her arm through mine as she led me to the closest restaurant.

Once we were settled in at Bertuccia's, Alice rounded on me.

"Now Bella, I think of you as a sister, so we can share anything, and I think you like my brother." Alice leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. I closed my eyes, could I really trust her? Would she turn on me? Just like everybody else? And I did barely know her, but yet she already thought of me as a sister?

"Bella, food." I opened my eyes and saw my small pizza sitting in front of me. I quickly took a slice and stuffed it into my mouth, hoping Alice had forgotten her accusation.

"You sure you don't want a slice? It's really good." I asked her. She shook her head.

"I want you to answer my question."

"It wasn't a question, more like a statement." I said casually.

"Bella….." Whined Alice.

"Alice, I really like you, your really nice. _I_ like your whole family. I really _like_ your brothers. And _Edward_ is really nice." I hoped she would catch on, it was much easier then actually saying out loud, that I had a crush on the un-dateable Edward Cullen.

"Okay. Check Please." Alice called to the waiter as I finished that last slice of pizza. The waiter bought over the check and Alice grabbed it before I even had my hand up.

"I'll take care of this." Alice said dismissively as she handed the waiter her credit card without a glance at the bill.

"Alice please?"

"No."

"Well then."

"Yup."

"Let's go."

"Okay. This is so much fun, Bella! It's so nice to finally have someone besides Rose to shop with!" Alice said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thanks. Your great too, Alice." I laughed.

We went back to the car talking about music, movies, anything that came to mind.

"Favorite movie?" Alice asked me.

"Um……Pride And Prejudice. You?"

"Most likely Mean Girls. Or maybe Confessions Of a Shopaholic….there's so many." Alice turned down the music.

"Oh." I had never seen either of those movies.

"You ever seen them?" She asked me.

"No."

"Well how about tomorrow you come over to my house and we watch them? We can make it a sleepover!" Alice said smiling widely at me. She turned onto my drive and got out.

"I'll come in for a bit, make sure you know what your wearing, that sort of thing." She took all the bags herself and followed me up to the house, into my room.

"Now, let me see you closet." Alice said placing the bags on my bed and turning too look around my room.

"This is it," I turned her around to look at me sliding closet doors. She opened them up and looked from side to side.

"Do you have another one?" She asked me innocently.

"No." Should I? Wasn't one normal?

"Shoes? Makeup?" She asked me.

"Shoes are on the floor of the closet, and makeup is in the box on the top shelf. I usually only wear it on special occasions, and such." I told her.

"Okay, well I'm limited but this will work." Alice started pulling out my shoes and makeup making faces as she went.

"You can wear the yellow sundress, with these white shoes, and these earring, and I'll do your makeup and hair, is that okay?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. That's fine." I lied.

"Okay, put this on." Alice shoved the dress towards me and I looked around hesitantly. Was I suppose to get dressed in front of her. Alice rolled her eyes and came over. She grabbed the edges of my shirt and ripped up, my shirt was off.

1 minutes later I was dressed in the sundress with the white flip flops on my feet.

"Hair!" Alice led me to the bathroom at the same time I heard the front door open up.

"Hold on." I told Alice as I skipped down the stairs to see Charlie.

"Hey dad." I greeted him as I took out the pasta from the pan and poured sauce on it. "Dinners ready."

"Hey Bells. You look nice. You going out tonight?" He said as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Thanks. Mike Newton is throwing a party and I'm going." I told him as Alice came down the stairs. "Dad, this is Alice Cullen."

"Hi Mr. Swan." Alice extended her hand and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Hi Alice, you can call me Charlie." Charlie shook her hand. "You too going to be taking up the bathroom?"

"Yea-" Alice cut me off.

"Not for more then twenty minutes." She smiled again.

"Okay." Charlie grunted and then started eating as Alice led me back up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella you look beautiful!" Alice said exactly twenty minutes later. She had loose-curled my hair, put light green eye shadow on with blush, mascara, and light pink lip gloss.

"Thank you so much, Alice! I love it! I should hire you!" I joked as I looked at myself again. Alice was a miracle worker.

"Don't worry, you'll be having this done a lot." She laughed.

"Well it's six forty five. I better go. I'll swing by and pick you up at seven. 'Kay?" Alice said as I walked her to the door.

"Oh, and I have a plan about him, you know." Plan? A plan that involves Edward? I don't remember any plan.

"That' s fine. Thanks again." I gave Alice a hug, and shivered, and then shut the door. Going up to my room, I wrote to my mom telling her all about my day, then went down to say goodbye to Charlie, it was six fifty eight.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Charlie gave me a one armed hug.

"Thanks, bye dad!" I yelled as I ran out the door as I heard Alice knock. I opened the door and was surprised when I saw Edward casually leaning against the door frame.

"Hello Bella. You look stunning." Edward smiled, and my breathe caught in my throat.

"Thanks so do you. Well you look handsome." I stuttered, he was dressed in jeans, a light blue polo shirt, with the first button undone, looking down at me with that angel face.

"Shall we go?" He extended his hand and I took it, my heart accelerating faster then Alice's car. He opened the passenger door for me, and then came around the other side. This was going to be some car ride…….


	5. Why Him? Why Me?

**I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers (reviews make little twelve year old girls VERY happy!) who keep my going. OH and ideas are always welcome! Please! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight , and if you think I do you obviously have never read twilight, which leads to WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? **

**Chapter 5- Why Him? Why Me?  
BPOV**

I got in his car, nervous as hell. I did have rights to be nervous though, it was the Edward Cullen! I would be surprised if people in Germany hadn't heard of him, I mean he is gorgeous, sweet, a gentleman….everything a girl could want. And that's why I didn't understand why he was here. I was Bella Marie Swan…… not pretty, no talent, clumsy, dressed like my mom dressed me, and I really only had a couple friends, why he would pick me was beyond me.

"So Isabella-" He started but I cut him off.

"It's just Bella." He smiled at me, managing to drive without looking at the road. His smiled stopped my heart momentarily, and then it started beating extremely fast. He gave a soft chuckle, I wondered idly whether he could hear my heart, too.

Me being me, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Is Alice okay?" Stupid Bella! Now he's going to think I don't like him! Stupid, stupid Bella.

"No. But she had to drive Jasper," Edward's smiled faltered. Great. Just great.

"This is really sweet of you Edward, I'm really happy were able to go together."

"I'm my pleasure to escort someone as beautiful as you to this party." He smiled again.

"So tell me Bella, how did Mike get you to come?" He asked, smiling smugly. "Assuming that you didn't really want to go, of course."

_Well Edward, I wasn't going to go, but then you said you were going so I jumped at the chance. Oh and did I mention that I have an extremely big crush on you and your sister is in on it? Oh and that she probably didn't have to drive Jasper, this is a setup. _That would have been great to tell him.

"Well, Mike is a really good _pal_," I emphasized pal, making sure he didn't think we were then more then that. "And I didn't want to tell him no, I had already got out of his last party by saying that I had to study at Angela's, which back-fired on me because she turned up at his party." I explained. I was starting to babble.

"You could have said you were over at my house," He said calmly, and my breaths started coming in small gasps.

"I-I didn't think about that." He looked over at me and seemed to be thinking about something very hard.

"Were here." He said simply and got out. I tried t copy him but in a flash he was around the car and had opened my door for me. I fumbled with my seat belt and thanked him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. I followed his example.

The party was huge. People were in the front yard as well and the house and back yard. A couple seniors stood around Mike's porch, yelling at any girl who walked by.

"Want to go inside?" Edward asked and I nodded. Gripping my upper arm tightly as we made our way past the seniors, we made our way inside and saw that you could barely move.

"Uh, my siblings are over there….you want to sit down with them and I'll get you a drink?" He asked me.

My throat had become dry ever since he had touched my arm. I merely nodded, and went to sit by Alice.

"Bella! You look amazing!" Alice got up and hugged me.

"Uh, Alice you were the one who did all this," I gestured to my outfit, hair and make-up.

"I know! But you still look amazing!" She grabbed my hand and spun my around, so I was facing her siblings.

"Bella," Alice started, "this is Jasper." Jasper seemed to be holding his breath, and looked very uncomfortable. He just nodded, his eyes seeming to roam over everything. He looked oddly hungry…..

"…and this is Rosalie." Alice gestured to her sister. Rosalie smiled at me, and said hi.

"And this is Emmett." Emmett got up and hugged me.

"Hey Emmett." I patted him on the back, and he placed me back on my feet.

"So this is Bella! I've heard so much about you! Eddie's been in my room multiple times telling me about you, although I admit I have been uh, distracted."He glanced at Rosalie and I was happy I couldn't read his mind.

"So anyw- ow!" Alice had stepped on his foot rather hard, and he jumped up and down, holding his foot. Alice said something so fast I could just see her lips move, and then went to sit on Jasper's lap.

"Hey Bella!" An enthusiastic voice called from behind me.

I turned. "Hi Mike." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. "Nice party." I didn't mean for it to come out sarcastically, but it did. I heard Edward snicker behind me.

"I know, right?" Mike said, clearly happy he had actually managed to get a party together none-the-less made it popular.

"I think she was being sarcastic." Emmett said from behind me.

Mike turned to him. "I don't think so. And if you think you can do it better, then please do." It was clearly an empty threat, but Emmett's grin spread wider then I thought possible and he got a sort of mysterious glint in his eyes.

"I think I will." He ran off into the crowd, and I lost sight of him.

"Whatever." Mike mumbled, taking Emmett's seat. Rosalie got up and announced she was going to find Emmett.

"So Bella….." Mike trailed off, moving over and patting the seat next to him.

"Thanks, but I'm good standing." I replied. It was a lie, I would like to sit down, but I would rather stand if it meant I had to sit next to him.

"Soot yourself." He shrugged. "Anyway, could I talk to you alone? Over there?" He pointed at a closet. Oh no.

"Uh, how about over there?" I pointed to his kitchen, it was empty, so we could talk, but it being empty also meant no witnesses, so if he got out of line I would have no trouble pulling out one of those big kitchen knives…..

"Sure."

I followed Mike into the kitchen. He left for a second then came back with two drinks.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well I was wondering…" He trailed off, suddenly blushing like he was too afraid to tell me.

"Mike, spit it out." I said.

"Do-" He never got to finish his sentence, he started to turn green, spun around and puked.

"Mike? Are you okay? What are you drinking?" I asked, then took his cup from him. I sniffed it, defiantly beer.

"Come sit down over here." I pulled him over to a chair, and grabbed a paper towel and wet it.

"Keep this on your forehead." I instructed him as I pulled up another chair and opened the window. I sat down and tried to keep the fumes from getting to me, breathing deeply, I stood back up.

"I'll talk to you later, I'm hungry." I mumbled and stalked off to the food table. I couldn't eat, not with just seeing Mike throw up, but I needed an excuse to get out of there.

"Hey! Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed over the music. I turned and saw him beckoning me. Trying not to get stepped on, I made my way over to him. He had a bunch of people sitting down in a circle in the middle of the floor. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and a angry looking Edward, all sat squished together in the circle too.

"Were playing spin the bottle!" I hadn't noticed before, but a empty beer bottle sat in the center of the circle. Girls were applying their lip gloss and guys were spraying in breath cleanser. Edward stood up, walked over to Emmett and whispered something in his ear. Emmett whispered something back and Edward….growled?

"Bella take a seat." Said Emmett, taking his own seat.

"Thanks Em, but I think I'll just watch." I said making my way over to a chair.

"I don't think so, Bella." Alice chirped, jumping up she pulled me over and pushed me down next to her. Man, she was strong for someone so small.

"Emmett I don't do this." I gestured around me.

Emmett waved it off.

"Now, who's turn is it?" Emmett asked, and Alice raised her hand and pointed it at me. Gulp. My throat was suddenly dry again. Emmett passed me the bottle and I gave it to Alice.

"No, silly Bella! It's your turn!" Her face went blank for a split second and suddenly she too had the mysterious glint in her eyes. She shook her head and placed the bottle in the middle, then placed me hand over it.

"Go."


	6. Uh Oh

**Hey Guys! I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them, (or, maybe you do……STALKERS!). This chapter was really hard to write considering I could make Bella kiss Edward, or Bella kiss someone else, I 'm behind my decision though, I think any writer could copy the same idea, but it's truly original if you make it your own. I hope I did. Anyway, here's the chapter! Please review! ;).**

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight, that is the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's job.

**Chapter 6- Uh Oh  
Bella POV**

I was handed the bottle by Alice, and told to spin it. Kids clustered around me, talking anxiously, waiting to see who I would have to kiss. _It could be anyone, _I thought, I looked over at Alice for support but saw she was exchanging a look with her brother. Edward's eyes tightened, and his nostrils flared. He stood up, Emmett jumped up too and tried to convince him to sit down, but he knocked Emmett's hand away, and walked away. Alice nodded to Emmett and he sat back down.

"Bella, we could be here all night. And trust me, I'm not a very good kisser when I'm tired." His family all rolled their eyes.

My breathing hitched as I laid the bottle on the floor.

_I mean good God, I could have to kiss Alice! _I screamed at myself in my head. Lauren, Mike, Conner, Tyler, Eric, Jess, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett…..anyone could be the unlucky person who I would have to lip lock with. _I've never even been kissed before! _The rambling inside my head went on and on. I moved my hand over the bottle, then took it off, everyone sighed. _Bella if you don't do this, you'll regret it. _And I knew I would. I had always played it safe, never making a risky decision. I was done with playing it safe. My hand came down on the bottle and before I could come to my senses, the bottle was spinning.

Around, and around, and around…. It passed everyone and then started again. It started to slow, that evil little thing, and I closed my eyes. I distinctly heard when it stopped and everyone huffed. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw the bottle pointing to…..me. Crap. I sighed and looked to Alice. She was in another dazed face. Emmett spoke up for her.

"Uh, Bella spin again." He told me, smiling and licking his lips. Rosalie glared at him and smacked him on the head.

I was mad now. Why couldn't the damn bottle just land on someone already?! I mean, was it truly trying to torture me? I spun it hard again, and the familiar sound of the bottle spinning on Mike's floor boards didn't scare me as much as it angered me. Spin, spin, spin, I knew how it would go, what I didn't know wa- WHAT! The bottle had landed on Mike Newton! Mike smiled at me, seeming kind of tipsy. He reached over to me and then froze, halfway through, that green color coming over him again. Mike's hand flew to his mouth, and he jolted from the room. I heard the bathroom door slam and Mike throwing up again. I stood gaping, not sure of what to do. There was not a snow ball's chance in hell I was spinning it _again. _Emmett looked at where Mike had been sitting and seemed to glance straight threw it. Emmett grinned.

"Well Bella, you're a lucky girl tonight." He said, turning back to me. I gave him a look that questioned his sanity.

"Edward, Bella, it's time." My breathing stopped. Tim e for what? What is Emmett talking about? I looked at where Mike was sitting and suddenly I realized it. Edward was directly in back of Mike spot, leaning non-chalantly against the door frame. He had obviously come to see who would be kissing who, but the bottle was pointing right at him. Edward's head snapped to Emmett so fast I thought it was going to fly off. And then he made some sound….it sounded sort of like a growl. _Edward growls? _

"Emmett." The way Edward said his name sounded like a threat, as if daring him to continue. Emmett had a completely innocent expression.

"It's the game, Eddie. Not me." Everyone laughed at Edward's nickname. Edward sighed. And then he totally surprised me. He walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me, rocking back on his heels. He seemed unsure of what to do, like he had never kissed someone before. Edward leaned forward, his face just inches from my face, and it sounded as if he stopped breathing. He leaned forward and suddenly his lips were against mine.

_Edward, Edward, Edward,_ was the only thing in my head as his lips softly and hesitantly touched mine.

All hell broke loose after that.

Kids hollered and hooted at us, and I faintly heard Mike comeback and demand to know why 'Cullen's kissing her?'

But that's not what I was talking about.

I was talking about me.

My hands found their way in Edward's hair, entangling themselves and pulling his face closer to mine, my breath started coming in short gasps, and suddenly I felt two restraining hands on my face. He gently pushed me away, carefully and slowly. I suddenly realized what I had just done, and blood pooled to my face. I looked down, refusing to meet Edward's eyes.

"She was suppose to kiss me!" Mike bellowed stomping over to me. Right before he got to me, Edward stood up and placed a hand on his chest.

"I don't think she wants to kiss you, Mike." Edward told him, his voice strong and confident rang threw the house. I couldn't figure out what was off until I looked around us, _everyone _had come to watch. There wasn't any drunk guys in the yard, yelling random things, or girls gathered together talking about how dreamy the football players were, they were all here, quite. Mike stared at Edward like he had three heads, then shoved his hand away.

"Bella should make that decision, what are you anyway? Her security guard?" Mike asked Edward as he started towards me again.

"Bella, tell Eddie here that you want to kiss me." Mike urged me.

"I-I don't want to kiss you, Mike. Your drunk. And even if you weren't I'm not sure I would." The last part was a lie, I was quite sure that I would never want to kiss Mike Newton.

"Whatever. Jess!" Mike turned on Jess, and she was enthusiastic at this.

Edward turned to me, looking at me with something I've never seen before in those butterscotch eyes of his.

"So Bella, how about you spin the bottle on me next?" Tyler hollered from across the room, and of course, laughter broke out. I walked to Alice, my hands shaking slightly, my legs feeling like jelly.

"Alice?" I asked her, standing in front of her small frame.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked me, placing her small hand on my arm, a gesture that was suppose to bring comfort.

"Can you take me home?" I asked her, my voice breaking at the end. I felt like crying. I had just totally embarrassed myself in front of the entire school, and to top it all off, Edward had to pry me off him! I was mortified, I wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Of course Bella." Alice hugged me. At that exact moment Mike screamed at the top of his lungs:

"All right everyone out!" I wondered why he was screaming this, then saw a bunch of football players crowding around him, making fun of him for me rejecting him. Guilt flooded threw me for a second, knowing that at school he would be torn apart for this, but then taking comfort in the fact that if I didn't say what I did, worse things could have happened for both of us. I looked at the clock and saw it was half past eleven, time to go.

"Bella do you want to ride in my car, or….." She trailed off. I knew her unfinished sentence was "_Bella do you want to ride in my car, or Edward's?" _.

"Yours." I told her sternly. She nodded and left me for one second, telling me she just had to tell Jasper to get a ride with Edward. I felt bad about that too, making things harder for the other Cullens, just for me. Another reason to cry. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I tried to blink them back, but a few leaked out, and I reached up to wipe them away, only someone else did too.

I looked up into Edward's eyes, as he took his hand away.

"Why?" I squeaked out.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was a jerk for not wanting to kiss you, it was quite the opposite." He smiled his crooked smile, the one I loved.

"I could never think you were a jerk." I told him, my voice sounding high pitched and sort of whiny.

"No, you're to good for something like that. But I wouldn't want that thought to even be in your head, all the same. I did want to kiss you, it was just I have a, condition, if you will, and well, sometimes it especially hard to deal with this, condition." He was basically speaking Japanese (**sam, speaking japan, sorry, inside joke)**, to me for all the sense he was making.

I must have had a question mark on my face. "I'm not making sense, am I?" He guessed, smirking. I shook my head, it was easier then talking.

"No. I thought not. I'll take you home now." He gestured to his car.

"I have to tell Alice," I mumbled.

"She already knows." He told me, and I saw Alice standing in Mike's doorway, waving.


	7. Working It Out

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I know it's been forever since I updated, but family issues have taken all my time! And I know that's not an excuse, but I thought I should tell you guys why. So please read and review! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight, and if you don't know that by now, you suck. **

**Chapter 7- Working it Out  
BPOV  
**  
Edward opened the door and I jumped in, all the time trying to decipher his hidden meaning. What condition did he have? Did his family have it too? Can he get rid of it? Does he want to? All these questions rang threw my head and more, but I was forced to put them in the back of my mind, Edward had just hopped in the car, and was now accelerating down the interstate.

The silence was getting increasingly awkward, so I tried to find my voice to talk.

"Edward," I started, my voice coming out squeaky, _it's better then not coming out at all,_ I reminded myself internally. "Edward," I started again. "I have some questions," pause, "about-about your _condition_." Edward's hands tightened on the wheel, his skin stretching farther then I would have thought possible. He sighed.

"I thought you might." A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, but he refused to give in. "Go ahead."

"Well, to start off with, what is your condition?" The car slowed down remotely, and he turned his blinker on, and turned off the road. He pulled into a grassy field.

"Bella," he whispered, leaning closer, "care to take a walk with me?" My heart had accelerated, and his eyes were smoldering which means: I couldn't form a coherent sentence even if I wanted too. I feebly nodded and he, well, not _smiled_, but sort of flashed his teeth.

Edward didn't open my door this time, he just walked up to a big oak tree, and leaned against it casually. Waiting. I struggled with my door, and then made myself concentrate on not running to his side.

When I reached him, he sat down under the Oak, a breeze ruffling his already tousled hair. I sat down next to him, rubbing my arms. He took off his jacket and laid it over my shoulders, I tried to tell him no, but he just shook his head.

"Bella, my condition, or disease, is rare. It's not something you can get over, and it's not something that I would ever wish to pass on." He stopped, and stared off into the dark night. "My whole family has it, that's part of the reason we stay together," he glanced at me, his eyes a dark butterscotch.

"It's not something I think I could ever tell you," He continued, his hands twisting.

I reached out to touch them, and he didn't stop me, so I rested my hands over his, warming them. They were always so frightfully cold……..

"We could think of something, anything! Edward, I could help you through this!" I exclaimed, leaning closer to him.

He leaned away, turning his head away from me. A silent tear rolled down my cheek, hesitating on my chin. I went to wipe it away but Edward already had. He took my face in his hands, looking me in the eyes. He leaned closer, pausing, and then his lips met mine for the second time that night. Our lips moved in synch, mine forming perfectly with his. I leaned closer, pressing my body against his. My hands locked around his neck, as if I could keep him like this forever, just let this second drag on forever…. All too soon he leaned away, gently breaking my chain around his neck.  
"Bella," he whispered.

I hadn't realized, but some time when we were making out, I had landed in Edward's lap. I went to get out of his lap, but his strong arms locked around my waist, keeping me there. I hesitantly leaned back, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He placed his head on top of mine.

"Edward if this is too much, I understand." I grabbed his hands, and attempted to pry them apart, but he just took my hands in his and said: "Bella, we'll make it work." And my heart stopped. I got light headed, thinking I would be with Edward, I would be able to say, 'Yes, I'm dating Edward Cullen' 'Yes, the Edward Cullen' the one every girl in our school drools over, the one that has that beautiful, tousled bronze hair. The one that I would be envied by every girl. That one.

We stayed like that for awhile, letting everything sink in.  
"Bella." Edward started, pulling away. "I think it's time to get you home."

Oh." I didn't try to mask the hurt in my voice. "Okay."

"Come along." Edward lightly picked me up in his arms, and carried me to his car, my eyes fluttering open and closed. I guess I was tired.  
He opened the door, and set me in the seat, buckling my seat belt for me too.  
"Thank you." I said, smiling.  
Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead, "Anytime."  
In a second he was around the car and in his seat. He put the car into drive and pulled out of the meadow.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, barely able to keep my eyes open now.  
"Will you be at school?" He shot back, eyebrow raised.  
"Of course."  
"Then yes."  
"Edward?" I said, giving up the fight with my eye lids and just letting them close.  
"Yes?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Twelve forty two."  
Crap.  
"Charlie is going to skin my alive."  
Edward laughed. "I think he'll be okay."  
I didn't say anything, maybe his dad will be okay, but Charlie will not be okay.  
"Shhh, Bella," Edward reached over and rubbed his palm against my cheek. "Go to sleep."  
And so I did.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as I stumbled up our driveway, Edward's hand on my elbow, supporting most of my weight.

"What did you do to her?" Charlie asked, a I left Edward's soft, gentle hands and fell into Charlie's more rough hands.

"Nothing. I swear. Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. And Bella is just very tired, so if she could just go to sleep, I think it would do he-" Charlie cut Edward off.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie bellowed, nearly tossing my aside and pointing his finger in Edward's face. I fought against my closing lids, and won. Edward will not take this.  
"Charlie." I started, grabbing his elbow. "Edward's telling the truth. I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sorry. Edward volunteered to drive me home. That's it. End of story. Now, can I go to bed and then in the morning, we can talk about this is a calmer manner?"  
Charlie lowered his finger, and turned to me. "Go to bed Bella."  
"No." I said, my voice coming out stronger then I felt. "Not unless you do too."  
Charlie sighed, seeming to realize that he wasn't going to win.  
"Okay." He sighed again, then turning to Edward said: "Goodnight Edward." And forced a smile.  
"Goodnight Chief Swan." Edward smiled, my heart soared, Charlie grumbled something to low for me to hear, Edward turned and walked to his car, and I nearly fainted from exhaustion.  
"Okay Bells, let's get you upstairs."  
Charlie helped me up the stairs, and onto my bed.  
"Uh…" He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
"It's okay Charlie." Is said, guessing at his uneasiness, "I can put on my pajamas by myself." He seemed a little happier, and wishing me a good night's sleep, left.

I slipped into my worn out sweats and Charlie's old shirt, and crawled under my covers, watching the night I had just experienced play out like a movie behind my lids.  
"Goodnight Edward." I sighed into the dark, closing my eyes.  
And as I slipped into unciousness, I swear I heard "Goodnight Bella." But when I opened my eyes, it was just me, in my room, heart rate increasing, clutching my covers. I laid my head back on my pillow, and I heard Edward's chuckle. I didn't bother opening my eyes, for I knew what I would find if I did. My room, Minus Edward Cullen. I just wanted him here, so I was hallucinating.  
"Go to sleep Bella." I imagined Edward saying. And I drifted off.


End file.
